In recent years, marketing is conducted which, for example, analyzes preferences or the like of a group at particular places for demand forecasting for items or services.
Moreover, a system is known which collects biometric information of individuals belonging to a group of people gathered around at a site of presentation or the like, and helps recognizing group feelings (see Patent Literature [PTL] 1)